What's Voldemorts Secret?
by PatronusCharms
Summary: A short story about Voldemorts secret who has a very important job to do. Is set after Voldmort is dead and when Harry has children
1. Chapter 1

What's Voldemorts secret?

James' POV

God, I hate school, its so tiring and boring. I'm not going to use any of this when I have a job I thought. Little did I know, that I would need it in the next years to come.

"James, get your head screwed on straight, alright?" my best friend Tom said, "There's gonna be a load of fit girls at Honeydukes". Sighing my head, I followed him out of Charms, all he thinks about is girls, well girls and …you know.

As we trailed behind everyone else who was eager to be off to Hogmeade, I couldn't blame them, we only have Saturday and Sunday really to ourselves as on Friday we still have lessons. Sigh. Looking up in surprise, I noticed we were already at Honeydukes, funny, I had been thinking about Scorpius asking Rose out… They're good friends and Rose doesn't want to ruin that if they don't make it as a couple. Ah well, it'll sort itself out in time. I bought some peppermint imps and a couple of cockroach clusters to fool Albus into eating, I find teasing Albus so much fun. As I paid, I saw the girl at the counter check me out. Giggling and nudging her friend so bad they were in fits of laughter. Girls. They make asking one out a nightmare not that I wanted to ask anyone out…

After a time, we headed out, after Tom had finished flirting with the girls and I pulled Tom in the direction of the Hogs Head.

"Hey, I thought we were going to get a Fire whiskey from The Three Broomsticks?"

" Change of plans mate, we're going to the Hogs Head instead." I said while still pulling him.

" And why would our plans have changed, " Tom wondered, starting to grin evilly, " it couldn't have anything to do with the fact that Evelyn has just ran off into the Hogs Head?"

Stopping dead, I said stiffly " No, what would give you that idea…."

" Come on mate, I've known you nearly all my life, I know how to read you, exactly like a book though I'm not fond of books, well, you stare at her when she comes into the room like a love struck puppy" He snorted.

"Okay, okay, enough laughter at my expense, lets go already" I was already in motion, edging towards the hogs head.

A couple of minutes later, we were inside and I saw her at a table with a lot of scrolls around her and a worried expression that made a crease between her eyebrows. I wanted to stroke that crease away… Tom got out a mirror – like girls, he likes to look at himself, he is very vain – and shoved it in my face. He was right, I did look like a love struck puppy, I looked a right fool.

" Tom, will you head over to the bar and get us a fire whisky?" my eyes were on Evelyn as I spoke.

He snorted again, " Yeah sure, why not?"

"Thanks mate, I'll be back in a minute, okay?" I replied

"Okaii", but I didn't hear him, I was already near Evelyn.

As I got closer, my footsteps got quicker, my breath speeding up as well, she looked up as I made my way towards her…

Evelyn's POV

Who the hell was that coming towards me? All of a sudden, I remembered my scrolls and knocked them into my bag, he leaned down over my table and said softly

"Are you okay? You look stressed." I was stressed and no wonder, I was planning to kill the headmistress for the honour of my family, of course I was stressed. I rolled my eyes in my head; he seemed truly concerned and worried, that was nice. As I looked up at him, I noticed his features, his gorgeous eyes, the same colour as grass newly sown in spring, his lips brushed sensually against each other as he spoke. His brown hair flopped in front of his face, it looked so soft, I badly wanted to stroke it. Ev, get out of this frame of mind, it'll ruin you and your job and it's a Potter.

Okaii, back on track.

I answered with a hard yes and looked back down. Through my eyelashes I could see his shocked expression and I could see him wondering why I was so hard. Oh, I'd like to get to know him better but it wasn't possible if I was to complete my mission. For the first time in my life, I wished my parents were normal, not the famous witch and wizard they were. I know what you're thinking, wow, who were they, they must've saved a lot of people or something to become that famous.

No its not that, my father was – is – Voldemort, the great but terrible wizard who created the death eaters and killed a lot of people. I know, everyone thought he did without a heir as no-one knew I existed, he did it with Bellatrix Lestrange fast and dumped her even faster. Said he didn't have time for a girlfriend. Ouch. I loved them, I know you think, how can you love someone that's evil but I do, I love them, they're my parents, I will always love them.

Back in the moment, James is sitting down without a conscious thought to do so, I smiled at him, showing very sharp teeth – not a nice smile – and hissed

"What are you doing? You're not welcome at this table, go away."

Great, now I was going to anger the only guy I like, brilliant, go Evelyn I said to myself sarcastically.

James looked up at me, shock clear on his face

"What did I do?" He asked, wounded. Well, he was going to have to live with it, I didn't have time for distractions, Ouch, I sound like my father, we really do have the same genetics and it looks like I'm going to follow in his footsteps, killing for honour but also for the fun of killing…

Shooting out of my seat, I wound my way around the chairs and tables in my way and nodded to Aberforth at the bar. Good man, Aberforth, so was his brother but I'm not allowed to say that out loud. I brushed past James' friend Tom as I went outside, his face was curious; curious to know why I left James who was looking after me in agony. Still wondering what he had done, I bet. Sadly, it was me who had done something and who was going to do everything, like kill everyone in the order of the phoenix for example. Making my way back to school, I saw Scorpius talking with Rose Weasley, don't know why he's friends with that half-blood. Tears in my eyes, I realise how much I am really like my father.


	2. Chapter 2

James' POV

She was gone. She. Was. Gone. Why? What had I done? Tears dripping from my eyes, sobs desperate to come out, through my bleary eyes I say Tom come towards me with a sympathetic expression. Was it really that bad? Reviewing what had happened, I noticed that I had asked her if she was ok, that was it. It. She was the one who snapped. Why couldn't life be simple and everyone liked the person who liked them.

That's never going to happen so there is no point wishing for it.

"Hey, mate, are you ok?" Even Toms voice leaked sympathy; I hate it when people are sympathetic.

"Yeah, fine Tom, why would anything be the matter?" I asked, my voice getting louder and louder with each word. Tom looked nervous, that was the word –

" Umm, mate, do you want to talk someplace else?" He asked, glancing around at the people surrounding us.

I followed him outside and we headed off back to school, thank god, there's no school tomorrow that reminded me. I couldn't let Albus see me; he'd pester me until I told him what was up. He'd be delighted to find out I have a heart and like someone, especially someone in his own year. The way he'd go on, that would be a nightmare in itself, also, he'd tell Mum and she'd pester me to keep trying to 'woo' her. They're so old-fashioned.

Slowly, I made my way to the common room at the top of North Tower as Tom needed to see Professor Longbottom, careful to smile at everyone I saw so they wouldn't think anything was up. At the top, no one gave me a funny look so I thought I'd got away with it. After checking that all the rooms was empty, I let the sobs come out when Albus came out with a couple of his friends. Seeing me, he waved them off and came closer, wondering how to ask me if I was alright.

"James… Are you all right? You look upset, it's alright, I won't tell." He asked quietly. Nodding, I look up and tell him about my problem. At the end, I stopped, not believing what I'd done, how could I have told him, I specifically thought not to tell him. Ah well, what's done is done. He didn't laugh at me or get angry, he looked… thoughtful?

"Well, I suppose you could keep trying, or give her some time. That would be the best way, she doesn't make friends easily, she only has a couple of friends – Scorpius, me and a couple of others - and hasn't got a boyfriend even though she's beautiful. He carried on in this way for a while, I couldn't believe what I was hearing? He was helping me! Woah, he really does love me enough to help me with my girlfriend problem.

"James? James, are you listening to me? …. Good, well, make sure you don't give her a present or anything, she doesn't take to it kindly" He shudders, " I remember the last time she received a present, she threw it in his face and made a lot of curses towards him. The result wasn't pretty." Listening, I was fascinated, a girl who didn't like presents? I'd never heard of one like that.

We stayed up for a while, discussing my problem but also just talking for once. It was strange how much I liked it, us not arguing for once. Just then I heard a scream.

Evelyn's POV

Well, I made it to school. Rounding the corner, I saw the Headmistress – professor Minerva McGonagall - a little walk away, what luck. Hehe. Well, she's in for a shock. Cautiously, I got my potion out of my bag and ready. Feigning carelessness, I bumped into her and spilled the potion all over her. She died within seconds of it touching her. I slipped the potion bottle into her cold hand and screamed, very convincing, I should think.

Everyone came running. And when I say everyone, I mean everyone. Quidicth players flying over on their brooms, professors running out of classrooms and other students hurrying over. Scorpius saw me and came over to put an arm around my shoulder, to lead me back inside, past everyone trying to ask what happened. Shaking, I relayed a paragraph that I had just thought up – "Well, I was just rounding the corner, and I, I were being careless", stopping, I start crying, and everyone starts comforting me. " And, and then, I banged into her and she had that potion bottle in her hand, trying to Sniff? It but because of me, she spilt it all over herself and died instantly".

Happy with that story, I ran inside, pretending I was too distressed to talk anymore, happy that my job was done. Calmly walking down the stairs, I made my way to the Slytherin common room where no-one would disturb me at all. And made my plans, on how to kill the rest of the Order's survivors. Waking up the next day, was not pleasant, I had gone to bed too late and was so tired but I had to put on a show, at least I looked the part. As I went about my business as normal, I saw students whispering as I walked past, catching a few words every now and then. They thought I was the one who had killed McGonagall. The Nerve. True enough, I did but they shouldn't have worked it out, at least not yet.

Worrying, very worrying. At least they have no evidence and they're not going to get any. Tired of the day already, I carry on with my daily excursions while everyone is talking to their friends. When it turned sunset, I went to bed, desperate to sleep before the trip to the library at midnight. Finally I went to sleep, dreaming of dead people coming back to life.

At midnight, I woke up and slowly, quietly, made my way through the school towards the library. When I reached it, I opened the door to the forbidden section and picked out a book translated roughly as ' Horrible ways for someone to kill another – painfully'. Muttering to myself, I got comfortable and started reading while making comments aloud about the book. Stupid, I know, but it was just a bit too quiet so I made sarcastic comments to myself and wrote good spells down and practised a couple of their spells.

Carried away, I didn't hear the give-away mistake of the door opening and closing again. I was having too much fun. I was still making silly comments.

"Evelyn, what are you doing here? What are you reading?" I looked around shocked to hear James' voice, I wondered where he were. Suddenly, he appeared, holding an old cloak – an invisibility cloak. I knew he had heard too much and needed to be killed but I couldn't bring myself to kill him. Kneeling on the floor, I came towards him. "Please, I'm begging you, don't tell anyone. Please?"


	3. Chapter 3

James POV

I was bored so I decided to go for a midnight walk. To make sure I didn't get caught, I wore my dads old cloak that he had gave me years before and is very useful. Carefully, I walked around the school and turned up outside the library. I decided to make a stop and hurried towards the forbidden section before I lost my nerve. Through the door, I heard a voice, a beautiful voice but saying horrible things that couldn't be true. Slowly, making sure the door made no sound, I crept over to where she was sitting. It WAS her. It was my Evelyn, my beautiful Evelyn who looked like she couldn't hurt a fly, never mind plan the ways for people to be killed, she had looked so weak and upset earlier when she was with McGonagall. It must have been I trick. That's it. But still, I wanted to make sure.

"Evelyn, what are you doing here? What are you reading?" Momentarily forgetting I was wearing a invisibility cloak. She stopped dead and looked around for me terrified. Suddenly, I pulled my cloak off and appeared before her, I could see the understanding begin in her eyes. Slowly, ever so slowly, she sank to her knees and put her hands around my waist, she looked up at me and said

" Please, I'm begging you, don't tell anyone. Please?"

Shocked at what had just happened, I couldn't reply. I was speechless for once. Plus, her hands were still at my waist and I searched all the possibilities this could have. Strangely, I didn't think it weird that her hands were still at my waist, it was like we both found it more comfortable like that? Albus was right, I shouldn't push her, I should wait for her to come to me like she has. Finally.

Thinking, I settled on a promise.

" I promise I won't tell", she sighed relieved already, " If you tell me what you're planning to do."

Shocked, she whispered

" I can't, they could kill me for even you hearing a bit, I'm supposed to kill you but… but I can't. I like you too much."

She looks down in embarrassment as inside my head, fireworks are going off, thrilled that she likes me too.

" Don't worry, Ev. We'll sort this out together, I can't let my girlfriend do this on her own," I said jokingly.

She looks up at me, her face saying Oy.

" Heyy, I've been doing brilliantly, thanks".

Too late, she realises I was joking and that she was still on her knees with her hands on my waist.

She rises and I pull her towards me, our lips meet in the middle and I pull her towards me. Her shape fits perfectly into mine as if they were made for each other. Sighing contently, I stroke her hair as her arms wrap around me tight. After a while, we move apart and I see her lips are all soft and red… Slowly we make our way back to the front of the library, after first removing all traces of us being there and we went our separate ways outside the library as it is a rule among students that no-one is allowed to see another house's common room.

Evelyn's POV

In a daze, I make my way towards the common room, James kissed me, he actually kissed me. I couldn't believe he had kissed me and that I had let him. Looks like I am not like my dad as I once thought. Coming back from cloud 9 with a shock, I realised I couldn't let it happen again. Letting myself have one night of good dreams, I woke up fully rested for once and went upstairs for breakfast. The rest of the weekend passed in this manner. When Monday came around, I was glad, I made my way towards the great hall. Ready for breakfast.

When everybody stared at me, I remembered that the headmistress was dead, for a second, I actually felt bad about it but I quickly washed that feeling out of my mind. I sat beside my fellow slytherins, not listening into the conversation as it was obviously about the headmistress. As the bell rang for first lesson, I walked swiftly down towards the greenhouses and sat in my seat. Professor Longbottom was here before me for once; I remembered that he was a student but still supported the Order and that he killed Nagini, one of my father's horcruxes.

The lesson started, we were learning about mandrakes. How boring. Then, suddenly, it wasn't so boring. To the left of me, a couple of boys caught my attention.

"Heyy, who wants a bet?" One boy asked, " What kind of a bet?" said another.

" I know, a bet about who killed McGonagall." Answered a third.

They all placed their bets, when one came out with " I bet it was Evelyn – you know that weird girl – with that sweet little girl act". A couple of others agreed. I was boiling with anger and made my way towards them with my anger clear on my face.

Hearing my footsteps, they turned around expecting the Professor but looked terrified when they saw the look on my face. Good, that was the way it should be.

"Petrificus Totalus, Expelliarmus", I wheeled off a lot of spells. When there was only a couple left, I used a forbidden one, Imperio. He danced around like a chicken and tortured the other with another forbidden spell – Crucio. Longbottom tried to stop me but couldn't.

Slowly, so I almost didn't notice him, Albus was by my side, whispering to me, begging me to calm down. Worry was on his face, my anger drained away as I looked at him. Lowering my wand, I stormed out the class and made my way up to the castle with Longbottom shouting after me. I crept past Madam Pince in the library and went into the forbidden section, what a lot of forbidden things. Sitting there, I started crying, wondering how I had lost control so fast.

30 minutes later (though it felt like hours), the door opened and I heard footsteps come towards me. I stand up and hide behind a bookcase.

"Ev, Ev, where are you?" a voice whispers.

"Oh James," I cry as I come out towards him. My face a mess from the crying, he looks astounded that I'm crying, he has obviously heard about my lesson, I don't know who from though. He hugs me, stroking my hair gently as my tears drip onto his blazer.


	4. Chapter 4

James' POV

"Ev, how could you do that, you're going to get in a lot of trouble for not only using one forbidden spell but two!" I exclaim aloud. As we stand there, I think back to what happened.

Flashback

I was sitting in my Charms class, talking to my friends when my little brother came running in. He asked my professor if he could borrow me. Of course, he said yes, everybody says yes to my brother. Goody-two-shoes.

Anyway, he dragged my outside and took me to an empty corridor and told me what had happened in his lesson. Once I heard Ev was involved, I was interested. Then horrified, I couldn't believe she had done that, forbidden spells and attacked a handful of boys.

As soon as he was finished, I ran off towards the library, and past Madam Pince. Thank god she didn't notice me, I didn't have time to be shouted at today. She has never forgiven me for accidentally breaking the spine of a book. Through the door I went, into the forbidden section where I hear feet stand up and rush off.

I whispered, " Ev, Ev where are you?" Out from behind one of the bookshelves, Evelyn comes out with streaks of tears down her cheeks, she was a mess but I didn't care.

"Oh James," she breathes as I hug her, stroking her hair.

End of Flashback

I wipe her eyes and she redoes her make-up so she doesn't look like she's been crying, and we walk out into the grounds. I lead her towards the pumpkin patch so we could talk without fear of being overheard. Once I found a comfortable spot, we sat down and talked for hours.

Neither of us cared about missing our lessons, she couldn't face the other students and I was happy just to sit with her, talking. It seemed like minutes later when the sky started darkening. I couldn't believe the day had gone by so fast. Neither could she, by the look on her face, I helped her up and we made our way up to the castle, sneaking past the caretaker as we went.

I walked her down to the dungeons and we stopped, I kissed her, meant it to be quick but it slowed down and lasted for a few minutes. We finally remembered that we were supposed to be in our common rooms and went our separate ways. I headed upstairs and she waited for me to be out of site to whisper her password.

Climbing through the portrait, I sit beside the fire, just watching the flames tickle the wood, not seeming to burn it…


	5. Author's Note

**So, could anybody give me some ideas for what's to come, By the way, Evelyn's mission is to kill all the survivors of The Order Of The Phoenix. **

**If you could spare the time to write me a review and help me out, I would be very grateful.**


End file.
